The NCRR has placed a priority on training adequate numbers of veterinarians in nonhuman primate (NHP) clinical medicine in order to provide support to the NIH funded National Primate Research Centers and other NHP resources to meet the nation's biomedical, behavioral and translational research needs. This application requests funds to create an educational program for veterinarians at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC). The objective of the program is to provide sound training in clinical medicine to veterinarians who will use their skills in environments that maintain and use NHP in biomedical research. Preparation for these environments requires that veterinarians are trained in the most modern diagnostic, medical and surgical techniques available. To fully realize their potential in the NHP research environment, veterinarians should be capable of transferring their clinical knowledge to the research setting. [unreadable] [unreadable] In addition to providing the necessary skills for maintaining regulatory compliance and the health of NHP breeding colonies, the graduates of the proposed TNPRC program will be capable of integrating themselves as team members in research programs that utilize the NHP model. The proposed education program will provide the necessary prerequisites for board eligibility in the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine (ACLAM). Because of the specialized nature of NHP animal care and research programs, veterinarians who are trained to be excellent clinicians and are educated in the provision of research support will offer exceptional strength to research programs that utilize NHPs. The TNPRC has a history of training clinical veterinarians under this philosophy and it has produced individuals who have integrated well into the practice of NHP medicine and provided an invaluable national research resource. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]